


Win-win game

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 双人游♂戏





	Win-win game

  
“你非要今晚打过这关吗？”Keith问道，听起来像只百无聊赖的猫。客厅没开灯，只有电视亮着，一团璨璨的火浮在半空，Shiro才刚刚推进到火焰树附近，他不知道Keith什么时候躺来自己旁边的。  
他们身旁的地毯上放着一大碗黄油爆米花和苏打水，爆米花早就冷了，Keith从碗里摸出一把填进嘴里。“我不想放弃嘛，”Shiro盯着屏幕上自己的角色回答道，“Pidge说我没法一晚上打过黄金龙，我得证明给她看看。”  
“哦。”Keith伸指戳戳他的腰，Shiro象征性躲闪一下，好气又好笑：“你在分我心！”  
“我真不明白像素游戏有什么好玩的。”Keith抱怨着爬起来，一条腿横过Shiro肚子，另一条滑到屁股后面，差不多从侧面挂到了他身上。Shiro没理会这示好的举动，他大任在身，他坚不可摧，他要打倒那个什么黄金龙。  
这份决心差不多持续到了Keith开始亲他脖子以后。狼人两眼血红向他挥舞利爪，蝶翼般的吻却从肩膀潮湿地蔓延上去，仿佛有静电溢过皮肤。“Keith……”他艰难地开口，已经有点脸红了。对方仍搂在他腰上，故意把嘴凑到耳边来：“你接着玩。”  
Keith确实没做任何会妨碍他手部动作的……动作。他一只手伸到ShiroT恤里面，揉捏着一边胸肌，同时更热切地在他颈畔制造起细小、通红的吻痕来。屏幕上的圣骑士手举炎剑，戳洋葱一样扫倒一片哥布林，“起来一点。”Keith指示道，灵巧地钻过Shiro手臂、栖进对方怀中，他捧住Shiro的臀部帮他半跪起来。狼人首领正在放圣骑士的血，Shiro紧张得皱起鼻子，指挥人物左闪右躲，他的操作比之前好多了，但遇到首领时还是……  
股缝里湿淋淋的手指吓得他一激灵。“嘿！”他试图抗议，但声音也没什么底气，Keith把他的短裤拉到膝盖，一开始就送入两根指头，贪心的小孩。Shiro将下巴搁在他发顶，气呼呼地打连击，Keith耐心地给他扩张着，又或者是有意要拖长这份体验，润滑油顺着会阴滴下去，他的膝盖跪得有点疼了。Shiro不安地微微扭动几下，想寻找个支撑，于是Keith发了善心，按住他的后腰、让他坐到自己腿上来。  
这下，他们下半身密合在一起，Shiro的臀瓣暴露在冷空气中，前头却蹭着男孩炙热的小腹，蕴积的热量让人躁动不已，他想掩饰自己的反应，又要把大部分注意力放在游戏上面，手柄在机械指中咔咔响。Keith强迫他往上坐了一点，Shiro感觉到他的手指在自己臀下，扶着阴茎、一点点送进湿润的穴口，等他全部坐下去以后，忍不住哼出一声略微发抖的喘息，Keith听到了，温存地吻他的颈项。  
“我觉得，”他说出来的话比地狱森林里最邪恶的哥布林还要邪恶，“如果你能这么通关，那不就说明你真的很厉害吗。”  
“我总不能告诉Pidge和Hunk我是这么——该死——打赢的！”Shiro咬牙应道，Keith固然揽下大部分的活计，抓住他的屁股、让他不断被男友的性器打开，下半身不停迎合着顶撞，每一下好像都进入更深，被滑腻的内壁吸吮。Shiro不愿输给这么件荒谬的意外，他盯着屏幕上的……带刺的鸵鸟？它们长得真滑稽。Keith顶到的地儿让他腿软，不得不越来越紧地搂着对方肩膀，好有个支撑自己的机会。  
骑士Jiro并没太受屏幕外这档子事的影响。Shiro充满激情地跑过冰晶矿洞，在荆棘和沼泽中艰难跋涉，杀掉一条又一条龙，他的手指和眼睛都开始发酸了，下头更甚，黏糊糊的体液浸在他们的小腹和腿根间，交合处饱胀酸软，更别提男孩不时在他颈窝里漏出的甜蜜呻吟。Shiro不想出言分心，却又隐隐觉得当下浅尝辄止的刺激不够，收紧了两腿，想把男孩再吞进去些。但Keith突然闷哼着捉住他的腰，将他向一旁掀翻过去。Shiro里头还夹着他的东西，这么一弄脚尖紧绷得险些痉挛，像素小人因为一通乱操控做出了一套混乱的高难度瑜伽动作。  
“Keith，别闹！”他心有余悸地喊道，连忙扭过上半身手忙脚乱地补救。被脱到一半的短裤此刻限制行动，让他只能曲起腿、任凭Keith操进滑溜溜的股间。爆米花被打翻了，黄油和盐沾上他们的皮肤，全是性爱和奶油的气味。这个姿势明显比之前省力，对方压过来，急急地往里挺进，Shiro按着手柄，却有好一会儿都不知道自己在干什么。注意力集中点！他提醒自己，尽量不去想Keith低下头到他胸口喘息的样子多诱人。龙头在黑黢黢的山洞上方吐出火焰，Shiro强打精神挥出一串连击。  
“它血条快没了，”他下意识地说，“我想，我想要……”Keith的声音滑进他的身体，“你想要什么，Shiro？”  
而Shiro终于受不了了，他不管不顾地呻吟起来。“再深点儿。Keith，再用力一点，天啊，我、我没法……”他从迷糊的泪眼后努力分辨屏幕，骑士Jiro还活着吗？真了不起，他觉得自己快要死了，Keith抓着他的两胯，把他操得发不出声音。邪恶的幻想世界的君主或许已经败在骑士剑下，他的君主就在他身上，对他予取予求，Shiro搂住Keith的脖颈，总算能和他好好接个吻，叫呻吟淌入彼此唇间。他主动抚弄起自己被忽视的阴茎，没两下就射了两人一肚子，Keith比他迟一些，带着更多喘声，更多湿滑的体液，更多的吻。  
Shiro用了一会儿才重新听见电视里欢快的游戏音乐，他抽空看了眼屏幕，惊喜地叫起来：“我赢了！”Keith倒在他怀里，闻言闷哼一声。  
“我还是不明白这游戏有什么吸引人的？”

  
一个半小时以后，他们爆发了至今第一场争吵：“别再往树妖那里跑了，药水都丢不到你！”  
“别管我！”Keith狂啸道，“这帮矬叽叽的蠢驴，我要把他们杀了！全都杀了！”  
“你在掉血啊！”Shiro说着勉强给他用了些生命药剂，再这样下去他们打不到一半就得进最低分榜单了——如果真有这种榜单的话。  
“Keith，我爱你，”他眼睛还盯在屏幕上，异常冷静地说道，“但你真有点吓到我了。”  
对方弹了弹舌头，“抱歉，我现在真的压力很——嘿给我滚回来你们几个小杂种！”他边说边指挥他的狂战士朝那群小矮妖冲了过去，气势汹汹，仿佛面对迦拉联合舰队。而Shiro决定是时候由自己来提供一点分心的理由了。

  
END


End file.
